<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fandom The Witcher 2020: Визитка by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949849">fandom The Witcher 2020: Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020'>fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bingo, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:50:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fandom The Witcher 2020: Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>
  </p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p><span class="bold">
Наш канон велик и хорош, как шерстяной волчара,<br/>
и лапищи его мощны.<br/>
Показать целиком вселенную “Ведьмака” во всей красе 
одной визитной карточкой просто нереально,<br/>
поэтому мы решили в двух словах представить все ее составляющие,<br/>
вспомнить самые запоминающиеся моменты<br/>
и самые яркие цитаты.<br/>
</span><br/>
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>